


One More Round?

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Prompto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, before road trip but after brotherhood, omega!ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: FFXV_Kinkmeme: I'm a simple person. I just want some straight up ABO porn kay? Alpha Prompto, Omega Ignis.+++++Ignis is in heat. Marathon sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed (I only read this once)!  
> Prompt Link: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5380404#cmt5380404

Prompto barged through the front door to Ignis’ apartment with the spare key he was given. Fumbling the keys in the process as he tries to close the door behind him. He places the six pack bottled water on the floor next to him and dropped his backpack on the floor so that he would be able hang his jacket on the coat rack. He took his shoes off using the tip of his feet to keep the back of his trainers following his foot as he slipped out of them.

Once the shoes were off and lying next to the front door in un-neat fashion, he walked across the apartment with a six pack of bottled water under his arm, while holding his backpack in the other. He wasn’t surprised to see that the apartment was clean but he expected there to be less cushions on the sofa.

He knocked the bedroom door twice before peeking into the room. No lights were one but the light shining through the thin white curtains was enough to find a lump of blankets in the middle of the double sized bed. The nest was well organised and nothing looked out of place, he would never understand how Ignis is able to create such beautiful nest at times like these but he sure does appreciate them.

“Hey Iggy.” Prompto whispered as he approached the bed and sat down next to the nest.

When the omega’s head popped out of the blankets. His hair messy and face flushed. Prompto couldn’t help but chuckle as he lent down and moved Ignis’ hair back so he could kiss his forehead.

“You’re hear sooner than I expected.” Ignis mumbled closing his eyes, smiling a little bit at the cool hand pressing back his hair.

“I came running as soon as you called.” The alpha said, lifting his body up to receive his backpack. “However, I wasn’t able to get everything you needed but hopefully they should be enough.” He opened his backpack to reveal snacks and energy bars in different flavours.

“Well, heats can be unpredictable” Ignis said watching Prompto as he placed the six-pack of bottled water and snacks into the fridge to be received later on.

Prompto climbed into the nest and removed the blanket covering Ignis to show his naked body. Once on top of Ignis as he pulled off his white t-shirt and threw it next to the rim of the nest. One hand caressed the omega’s cheek while the other cupped his chest. He brought Ignis in for a long passionate kiss. Ignis responded with his cupping Prompto’s face, bringing him in deeper as the tongues curled around each other. This didn’t give a chance for Prompto to break free so the alpha shifted his knee and moved it forward so that it was pressed up against Ignis’ balls.

Rolling his head back, Ignis broke the kiss, gasping from his genitals being touched. Prompto lifted his head to watch Ignis’ beautiful reaction before he began to leave trails of kiss. Starting from lips and slowly down his neck, making sure to suck on Ignis’ scent glands before continuing down. He made it all the way down to Ignis’ chest, licking and gently biting on one of the sensitive nipples. Ignis’ body jolted a little bit.

“Pr-Prompto.” Ignis gasped, tightening the grip on Prompto’s head.

He licked the sensitive skin one more time before continuing with his trail of kissing. It didn’t take long before he made it down to the throbbing erection. Standing tall, precum was dripping down the shaft. Prompto took hold of it with his right hand, gripping it at the base and slid his hand up to the tip, sliding his thumb across the tip. Ignis’ moans cracked slightly when Prompto’s hand slowly moved up and down his shaft, his hips would jerk up wanted more, the slow movements wasn’t enough which was something that Prompto was well aware of.

Prompto moved his have back to the base of the shaft, opened his mouth and sunk his head down the shaft and bobbed his head up and down. While his mouth was busy, he moved his left hand past the balls and to the slit already wet with slick. He rubbed his fingers across the slit before sinking two in and curled his fingers.

Ignis’ groaned, hands now holding onto Prompto’s hair as the ball of his feet were digging into the nest. After blankets were now out of place but he was too distracted to care that much to fix it now. His eyes were tightly shut and brows crossed. He was almost there, he didn’t want to start without Prompto, knowing it would be well worth the wait and he was right. His hips started to lift of the bed, wanting Prompto to go faster.

It didn’t take long before he was crying out Prompto’s name as he finally released in the alpha’s mouth. The alpha’s hand thrusted into Ignis a few more times before slowly pulling out as the walls were tightly wrapping around him.

Prompto swallowed Ignis’ cum with ease. He lifted his head as soon as Ignis was no longer gripping his head, he watched the omega slowly calm down. The alpha smiled as he moved back up and kissed Ignis of the cheek.

“You ok?” Prompto asked. He knew what the answer would be but just wanted to make sure and continued with kissing Ignis’ face and neck, waiting for a reply.

“Y-yes…I’m fine. Please… don’t stop.” Ignis breathed out, opening his eyes watching the alpha already work at his trousers and underwear.

Once the alpha’s underwear was pulled down, his straining cock sprung free as red and Ignis’. Prompto positioned himself and with the help of Ignis’ twitching legs wrapping around his torso, he pushed in with ease. He started off with long, slow thrust, pulling almost all the way out before sinking back it. Prompto reached out for Ignis’ hand, intertwining their fingers. His trusts became faster, moaning along with Ignis as he felt the sensitive walls clutching around him.

Prompto went back to kissing Ignis on the neck, nibbling and sucking onto the scent glands which made Ignis tremble. The omega nudged his head down, blocking the alpha’s access to his neck. Prompto looked up confuse but was immediately pulled in for a kiss before he was able to slow down or even ask if something was wrong.

“More.” Ignis whispered between kissing, to which Prompto happily agreed to.

Prompto slowed down his trusting before stopping and exiting. He unwrapped Ignis’ legs, moving them to rest on his shoulders and at the back of him. He repositioned and pushed back into the slit, holding on to Ignis’ thighs in the process. Once fully back inside, he snapped his hips back and began to do deep but fast thrust into Ignis.

When Ignis’ moans began to shake a long with his legs, Prompto knew he was close so he snapped his hips back before doing quick thrusts into Ignis, not caring how uneven they were.

“Ah…fuck.” Prompto hissed at the nails dug into his chest.

He could already feel his knot starting to form, so he decided to slow down just an inch but Ignis whined to that but, it was for the best, he didn’t to accidentally hurt Ignis as a great time like this. Prompto’s head lowered almost touching Ignis, the omega’s body was curled to the point where his knees were almost level to head but he could handle it.

Ignis cried out as he orgasmed, cum squirting out of his shaft and being able to working its way up his chest, close to his face. However, Prompto was still going furiously, he was so close to the end. The omega’s moans mixed in the alpha’s groans, becoming sensitive to the thrusting hitting his sweet spot.

A few more thrust before the knot was formed and was deep within Ignis. The walls tightened around the knot, milking it. Prompto did small trusts before leaning back slightly so the Ignis could uncurl. They didn’t speak, they just stayed in the position they were, unable to move.

Eventually, Prompto lent back down just about being able to rest his forehead on Ignis’ chest, not caring about getting any cum in his hair.

\--  
It didn’t take long for the knot to go do but once it did, they both separated. Prompto laid there flat on his back next to Ignis, breathless. He turned his head, watching Ignis’ chest raise and then fall again, slowing down each time. Prompto looked up at Ignis’ face to see that is eyes were closed, he smiled.

“Thank God for birth control, right?” Prompto chuckled, curling up next to Ignis.

“Indeed.” Ignis smiled, turning his head towards Prompto, eyes still closed.

They both laid there, enjoying the peace.

“….You wanna go one more round?” Prompto asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I should definitely read this more than once. ^^;

“I suppose one more won’t hurt.” Ignis replied, lifting his body up and over Prompto.

Ignis leaned down and began to kiss his alpha, with his hand tracing down Prompto’s body and onto his half-hard shaft. He stroked it, without breaking contact with Prompto’s lips, feeling precum leak down his hand.

Once the alpha’s cock was standing high again, Ignis shifted into position over it. He sat up, removing his lips from Prompto, leaning up to have better aim as he sank down onto the shaft. Ignis was still loose from the recent knotting and had enough slick for Prompto to enter back in with ease.

Prompto sat comfortably within Ignis, tight walls clenching around him which made his head tilt back as he exhaled through his nose. Both of his hands held on tightly to Ignis’ hips as he grinding up into the Ignis a little bit, too eager for sweet release again.

Ignis lifted his body before sinking fully back down onto Prompto’s length. Rolling his hips as slowly as he possibly could. His breathing hitched when nails dug into his sides, was Prompto really that close already? His hands propped up onto the alpha’s chest to keep balance and increase the pacing of the trusts. While did like how it previously was, with quick and heated trusts, he enjoyed watching Prompto’s flustered face practically begging for more. He made sure to draw out each thrust as long as he could, feeling Prompto’s chest shutter each time he went back down.

The alpha bite his lip, wasn’t sure if he enjoyed the slow pacing or was frustrated with him feeling so close but yet so far to his orgasm. He has held out before but with Ignis in control, he could only grind his hips along with Ignis.

Whenever he looked up, his eyes would travel up the muscled and lean body, sweat travelling down the torso. Ignis’ nipples swollen and chest plump but barely passing as ‘A’ cups. With his right hand, he lifted it up to cup Ignis’ right chest; fondling them slightly before gently pinching down on the erect nipple.

The whole of Ignis’ body jerked to a stop and Prompto whined slightly but immediately stopped, letting his hand fall back to cupping Ignis’ chest. He remembered Ignis telling him that his chest would ache a little because of how sensitive they’d become during his heat. Maybe, pinching them was going too far? He watched Ignis’ hand, which were previously resting on his chest, raise to cover his mouth.

“Oh Gods! Ignis, I’m… I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-” Prompto said in a panicked tone, propping himself onto his shoulders.

“No, no, it’s quite alright, just be gentler…please.” Ignis shook is his head, laughing a bit towards the end.

Ignis’ hands moved to the wooden headboard in front of him, took hold and began thrusting. The bed’s frame creaked quietly, along with the deep thrusts picking up in pace.

Prompto went back to fondling Ignis’ chest but now with both hands. Moving up, down, pushing them apart and squishing them close together, using his thumbs to stroke over the omega’s nipples. He would pinch the sensitive nipples but not too hard so that Ignis wouldn’t be in pain.

Moans filled the air, along with the heavy slapping of skin repeatedly making contact with each other. Ignis’ brows furrowed, feeling Prompto’s knot starting to form, clinging to him a little longer each time he went down. This was something he desperately wanted but it felt so soon however, it looked like Prompto was about to burst, face turning red and all the way to his ears. The alpha’s hands clutched one to Ignis’ chest, the grip was tighter than usual but still felt good.

A couple more thrusts until the knot sunk in locking them in place. Prompto’s legs shook slightly, extending over the nest, pushing pillows out of place.

“Ah…f-fuck!” Prompto yelped, hands sliding back down on to Ignis’ hips and held onto them for dear life.

As Prompto orgasmed deep inside Ignis, his hips rose slightly, trying to get in deeper. The pressure on Ignis’ insides made him follow along. He shot out semen, crawling up Prompto’s torso.

Ignis let go of the headboard and lean down and over Prompto’s body. He waited for his partner’s breathing to come down, eyes flickering between Prompto’s eyes shut tight and his mouth gasping for air, before he started kissing the scent glands on his neck. Each kiss became longer and wetter and eventually, he was sucking down Prompto’s neck, leaving behind red marks.

“Seems like a second round is a bit too much?” Ignis chuckled, stopping him from kissing Prompto.

“Ah, what? No…no, I’m like totally fine… why do you ask?” Prompto asked, still taking deep breaths. He opens his eyes and looks at Ignis, before smiling.

Ignis smiled and shook his head. “No reason.” He leaned down and kissed Prompto on the lips.

Prompto shifted all the way up, trying his best not to break the kiss, as he rested his back against the headboard. The nest was pretty much destroyed at this point but it could be fixed later; this was more important. His hands began to wonder over Ignis’ body before reaching down to the omega’s thighs. He grabbed them, squeezed them a little before stroking them gently.

Ignis moan slightly, hands gripping Prompto’s face making sure the kiss wouldn’t break. He was aware the untidiness of his nest but this was definitely more important.


End file.
